7 Juli
by Visele
Summary: 7 Juli, Rukia berharap akan bertemu Ichigo namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk pulang pada hari itu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**7 Juli**

**by **

**Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

**and enjoy reading *_***

…

_Italic for flashback._

…

'Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang 7 Juli nanti.'

Itu adalah isi pesan yang masuk ke ponselku dua hari yang lalu. Pesan singkat yang menyatakan ketidakhadirannya hari ini. Yang berarti dia tidak akan menepati janji yang diucapkannya padaku setahun lalu. Pesan yang sudah berulang kali ku baca.

Aku menutup ponselku dan menyimpannya ke saku cardigan yang ku pakai kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

Namun langkahku terhenti ketika hendak membuka pintu utama rumah.

"Rukia-_chan._"

Suara panggilan dari kakak perempuankulah yang menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hisana _nee-san_ berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa kain berwarna-warni di tangannya yang kukenali sebagai _Yukata_[1], pasti _nee-san _ ingin aku memilih salah satunya untuk dikenakan sore nanti.

"Kau lebih suka biru atau ungu, Rukia-_chan_? Atau merah?"

Nah, dugaanku benar, kan.

"Ungu," jawabku.

"Tentu saja, ungu serasi dengan warna matamu. Dan untuk rambutnya sebaiknya ditata…"

"_Nee-san,_" aku memotong kalimat _nee-san_.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan memakai _Yukata _hari ini." Jelasku.

Sebelah alis _nee-san_ terangkat. "Kenapa? Apa kau akan pergi ke festival Tanabata[2] tanpa _yukata_, Rukia-_chan_?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pergi."

Mata _nee-san _membulat karena terkejut. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi," aku mengangkat bahu.

"Apa karena Ichigo-_kun _tidak bisa datang hari ini?"

Dari mana _nee-san _tahu kalau Ichigo tidak pulang ke Karakura hari ini.

"Dari mana _nee-san_ tahu?" tanyaku.

"Masaki-_san _yang memberitahuku. Katanya Ichigo-_kun_ sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya di Tokyo makanya tidak bisa pulang."

Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak akan datang rupanya. Padahal aku sedikit berharap dia hanya mengerjaiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-_chan_?" _nee-san _menatapku khawatir.

Aku baru hendak bersuara ketika _nee-san _berkata lagi.

"Bodohnya aku, tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja kalau pacar yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu malah tidak bisa datang di hari yang sudah dijanjikan."

Ah, _nee-san _selalu mendramatisir keadaan tapi sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan _nee-san _benar. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. aku kecewa dan sedih, makanya aku memilih untuk tidak pergi ke festival karena jika aku pergi aku hanya akan teringat Ichigo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _nee-san._" Bohongku. "Aku mengerti kalau Ichigo sibuk, dia harus memprioritaskan kuliahnya, bukan?" aku berusaha terdengar tak acuh.

"Sabar ya, Rukia-_chan_." N_ee-san _tersenyum padaku, berupaya menyemangati adik satu-satunya ini. "Tapi kau serius tidak ikut ke festival dan melewatkan kembang apinya?"

Kembang api ya? Aku sangat suka melihat kembang api.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku di rumah saja," jawabku ternyata kembang api tetap tidak bisa menarik minatku untuk pergi.

"Kau harus ikut."

Sebuah suara tegas tak terbantah menyela pembicaraanku dengan _nee-san_. aku berbalik dan melihat Byakuya_ nii-sama_.

"Tapi…"

"Kau harus ikut. Jika tidak, aku dan Hisana tidak akan pergi juga."

Seperti biasa aku tidak bisa membantah Byakuya_ nii-sama. _Akhirnya aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau menyempatkan waktu datang menemuimu." Kata _nii-sama_, sebelum kakak iparku itu berlalu meninggalkanku dan _nee-san._

"Rukia-_chan, _Byakuya-_sama…_"

"Aku mengerti _nee-san, nii-sama _bermaksud baik. _Nii-sama _hanya mengkhawatirkanku." Potongku cepat.

Memang terkadang kata-kata _nii-sama _pedas tapi sebenarnya maksud _nii-sama _baik, malah sebenarnya _nii-sama _sangat menyanyangiku tapi tidak ditunjukkannya secara langsung saja.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti. Jadi, kau akan pergi bersama kami?"

Aku mengangguk. _Nee-san _tersenyum cerah. "Ayo aku akan memdandanimu," katanya penuh semangat.

Aku mengulum senyum sambil mengekor langkah _nee-san_ menuju kamarku. Aku gadis yang beruntung karena memiliki _nee-san, _seorang kakak yang sangat baik dan begitu menyanyangiku serta sorang kakak ipar yang meskipun memiliki sifat dingin dan angkuh tapi sangat mencintai _nee-san _dan aku juga tentunya.

…

"Cantik."

Pujian itu meluncur dari bibir _nee-san _sesaat setelah _nee-san _selesai mendandaniku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku sendiri belum melihat refleksi diriku di depan cermin.

_Nee-san _menarikku ke depan cermin setinggi badan yang ada di sudut kamarku. Aku terpana melihat tampilan seorang gadis cantik memakai _yukata _ berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen kelopak sakura yang berwarna pink pucat hampir putih. Rambut hitam sebahuku digelung di bagian belakang kepala dan ditahan sebuah tusuk rambut berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura bergantung di ujungnya. Benarkah itu aku?

"Tentu saja," jawab _nee-san._

Rupanya aku tadi tanpa sadar menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

"Terima kasih, _nee-san._" Ucapku.

"Ichigo-_kun _ rugi besar tidak bisa melihatmu hari ini," kata _nee-san_. "Nanti aku akan mengiriminya fotomu sehingga dia merasa menyesal karena tidak menepati janjinya hari ini."

Ah, rupanya _nee-sa _agak kesal juga pada pacarku itu.

…

Aku menempati sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat festival. Mencoba mengistirahatkan kakiku yang lelah akibat berjalan memakai _geta_[3]. Seharusnya tadi aku memakai sandal atau sepatu karet saja daripada memakai _geta_ yang membuatku cepat lelah dan lecet. Aku melepas sandal kayuku dan menarik lututku hingga menyentuk dada. Mataku kualihkan menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Sangat indah.

Lamunanku terganggu oleh sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselku. Dari _nee-san _yang menanyakan keberadaanku. Cepat ku balas pesan itu agar _nee-san _ dan _nii-sama_ tidak khawatir padaku. Aku kembali menyimpan ponselku setelah pesan untuk _nee-san _terkirim dan kembali menatap langit malam. Malam ini langit ditaburi bintang serta bulan sabit yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Ingatanku melayang ke 7 Juli setahun yang lalu, dimana aku dan Ichigo duduk di bangku ini sambil menikmati kembang api.

…

"_Besok aku pergi, Rukia."_

_Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam perpisahan bagi kami. Malam ini dia berpamitan padaku karena besok dia akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Di sebuah universitas kedokteran di kota itu. Namun, meskipun aku sudah mempersiapkan diri tetap saja aku merasa sedih. Bagaimana tidak orang yang aku sayangi akan pergi jauh._

"_Cepat sekali, bukankah semester baru di mulai bulan Agustus?" Aku berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memohon padanya agar jangan pergi._

"_Banyak yang harus ku persiapkan sebelum semester dimulai. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, registrasi ulang dan hal-hal lainnya."_

_Aku menoleh padanya memberinya sebuah senyum yang ku harap bisa mengurangi bebannya. Karena aku tahu sebenarnya Ichigo juga tidak ingin meninggalkanku. Andai kami bisa kuliah di kampus yang sama seperti saat kami sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah dan sekolah lanjutan tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat di bidang kedokteran dan lagi nii-sama melarangku kuliah di luar kota. Aku lebih tertarik menjadi pelukis, seseorang yang bisa menyimpan keindahan di atas kanvas._

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Lalu kapan kau kembali? Saat liburan semester?"_

"_Kemungkinan liburan semester pertama aku tidak pulang, ada jadwal pelatihan yang harus ku ikuti. Jadi, kemungkinan aku baru bisa pulang tahun depan."_

"_Selama itu?"_

_Senyumku menghilang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dihadapkan pada kemungkinan tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang ku cintai selama setahun._

"_Maaf, Rukia. Aku…"_

_Aku menarik napas dalam. "Mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang kau baru bisa kembali tahun depan apa boleh buat."_

_Ada nada kesal dalam suaraku dan aku yakin Ichigo menyadari hal itu karena dia langsung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat._

"_Aku beruntung memilikimu," ucapnya diiringi sebuah senyuman yang pasti akan sangat ku rindukan._

"_Aku tidak," rajukku yang langsung membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan kerutan kening khasnya. "Baru juga jadian beberapa bulan langsung ditinggal mana lama lagi." Sungutku manja._

_Ichigo meraihku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengucap janji di telingaku. "Aku janji tahun depan aku akan pulang dan menemanimu ke festival bintang, dan seperti tahun ini kita akan melihat kembang api bersama."_

…

"Pembohong!"

Teriakku frustasi.

"Kau pembohong, Ichigo! Jeruk pembohong!"

Umpatku nyaring tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan ada orang yang mendengar umpatanku.

"Kau bilang akan melihat kembang api bersamaku, nyatanya apa? Bahkan kau tidak menelponku."

Sebutir air mataku jatuh.

"Sial!"

Aku segera menghapus airmataku dengan punggung tangan. Tapi sepertinya malam ini mataku tidak mau mendengar perintah otakku karena air mataku keluar tanpa henti. Aku terisak, ku sembunyikan wajahku di lutut berusaha meredam suara tangisku.

Aku merasakan seseorang merengkuhku, mendekapku ke dalam pelukan hangat yang terasa begitu familiar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara itu membuatku terdiam. Perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku. Mata violetku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata coklat yang amat sangat aku rindukan.

"Ichigo…"

"Aku pulang, Rukia."

Senyum itu, senyum yang sangat ingin ku lihat langsung setahun ini.

"Tapi kau bilang tidak bisa datang hari ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak bisa pulang karena harus mengikuti pelatihan di rumah sakit tapi keajaiban terjadi tiba-tiba saja pelatihan itu diundur ke bulan Agustus sehingga aku bisa pulang ke Karakura hari ini." Jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Ichigo tersenyum jahil. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan tapi ternyata aku yang diberi kejutan."

"Eh? Kejutan apa?"

"Ini."

Ichigo menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku. Dan di layar ponsel itu terpampang fotoku yang memakai _yukata._ Ah, _nee-san _benar-benar mengirimi Ichigo fotoku rupanya.

"Kakakmu itu benar-benar jahat Rukia." ujar Ichigo. "Saat aku bertemu dengannya di area festival tadi dan menanyakan keberadaanmu dia tidak mau memberitahuku, malah menyuruhku mencarimu sendiri. Dan kakak iparmu, Byakuya juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia bahkan memelototiku."

Aku terkikik. "Siapa suruh kau jahat pada adik kesayangan mereka." Ujarku.

"Iya… Iya… aku memang jahat." Aku Ichigo.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis, Rukia." Bisiknya di telingaku yang kontan membuat mukaku memerah. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda sudah memberinya maaf.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya diikuti sebuah kecupan di pipiku.

Ekh, sejak kapan jadi mesum begini?

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini," lagi Ichigo berbisik kali ini diikuti sapuan lembut bibirnya di bibirku.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Aku dan Ichigo mendongak bersamaan, memandangi pendar cahaya kembang api menghiasi langit malam. Pendar cahaya yang begitu indah.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucapku pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke arahku. "Untuk apa?" kerutan muncul di dahinya pertanda ia sedang bingung.

"Karena kau telah menepati janjimu," jawabku.

Ichigo tersenyum, tangan Ichigo meraih tanganku dan meremasnya pelan.

…

_**fin**_

…

_[1] __jenis kimono nonformal Jepang yang dibuat dari bahan kain katun tipis tanpa pelapis._

_[2] __**Tanabata**__atau__**Festival Bintang**__adalah salah satu perayaan yang berkaitan dengan musim di__Jepang__,__Tiongkok__, dan__Korea__. Perayaan Tanabata diadakan malam tanggal__7 Juli__, hari ke-7 bulan ke-7 kalender lunisolar, atau sebulan lebih lambat sekitar tanggal__8 Agustus__._

_[3] Alas kaki khas Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu, mirip seperti sandal jepit._

…

Satu lagi sebuah _one-shot_ IchiRuki untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian suka, kalau nggak suka ya nggak papa juga sih.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Kalau ada kritik/saran dan pendapat mengenai fic ini silahkan ketikkan di kotak review yang ada di bawah.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
